A twist
by newfish
Summary: It's a Rui & Tsukushi fic, takes place during tsukasa's amnesia   Sequel: Ever After
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

I don't own HANA YORI DANGO-korean version/ japnese version, just a fan that wish to recreate another plot of the story. DON'T SUE ME please~!

First time writing a fanfic; please constructive critisim only~! Thanks!

This take place after tsukasa get amnesia, and tsukasa is relunctant to be nice to tsukushi.

After another serious accident,

As the F4 walked out with tsukasa for frest air, tsukushi ran out and stopped in front of tsukasa. The sudden occurrence of the annoying brat is starting to piss him off. Tsukasa felt the raising anger that he tries to swallow down, not for the sake of giving face to the annoying stranger, but for Rui.

Really for the life of him, tuskasa could not understand, where and why Rui picked up this wild and rude cat from. Rui's unique taste is really leaving tsukasa puzzle and confuse as to where this annoying girl's charm lies.

Tsukushi stared hard, her eyes brimmed with determination, as she stopped the once Fearful F4. Tsukasa just stared blankly at her, hollow of any recognition or familiar fire that use to burn for her when he looks at her. Slowly, the anger starts to boil in him, as he reminisced the past few days of strange and unwelcome ways of tsukushi.

And today made no difference; tsukushi stuck her family business sticky on his forhead, and then waited for who knows how long. No reaction, just a blank and angry face stared back at her. Days after days, tsukasa continues to sprout out hurtful comments to her, her emotion plummet as she felt the pine needles that tsukasa throws at her.

Rui watched as tsukushi walked off by herself, again the lonely back of his love slumped in depression. His eyes flicker with longingly for tsukushi and the twinkle in her eyes when she smiles. Unaware of tsukasa, Rui did not notice the figure on the bed that was quietly observing him. Once tsukushi was out of ear shot, tsukasa called out to Rui: Rui!" Rui's relunctantly turn his attention from the place that tsukushi was standing to the obnoxious tsukasa on the bed. "Yo", Rui's signature light reply was laced with slight tiredness and bitterness. Tsukasa blinked, confused of his new behavior, but shook it off and respond: "Rui, I don't understand why, but if you really love someone you should just go for it, it is because of your kind nature that whoever you love will always slip from your fingers. Just go for it. And please can you stop her from coming to see me? It's really annoying now; I don't understand why you guys keep letting her in." Rui just silently stare and comtemplate his words and then slowly walked out without a word.

"My name is Yumi", a pretty girl smiled at tsukushi as she handed her a drink from the can machine. Her smile seems too bright in the gloomy atmosphere that tsukushi seems to emit around her. Tsukushi force herself to smile in return, and then took the kind gesture with heaviness. "Oh, hey you there! I can help you out", yumi cheerfully called out to the struggling figure behind tsukushi. Tsukushi turned and sees yumi trying to help tsukasa out. It all seems to come too quickly for Tsukushi to realize, Yumi and tsukasa slowly became close. They talk and they laugh, yumi's hands are always hugging tsukasa's arm, the way girlfriends do and tsukasa paid no mind to it. What made it more hurtful, and shocking is that tsukushi's bento was thought to be made by yumi. Rui saw all this, as yumi's ways become sinister and manipulative. Tsukushi could only sit back and let it happen, she was really unsure whether yumi is really an enemy or not until she finally received the wedding invitation by yumi and tsukasa.

Rui took the invitation from her hands and read, his brow contort into anger, but then he calmed. "Tsukushi, I think you should go, don't give up on him," Rui said calmly with a pat on her shoulder, he left.

Tsukushi could only contemplate and gripped tightely onto the invitation that seems to dug heels into her heart. The painful ache her heart felt became dull and numb now, and she thought over the night whether she should give up on tsukasa. Then she cried, she cried and cried.

-at the engagement party, tsukasa met tsukushi at the pool by accident-

Tsukushi called out to tsukasa to stop him from turning around and leaving. "What?" came the cold strange reply she had heard over these past few month from. Tsukushi slowly held up her hand to him. Tsukasa stared at the star necklace that gleamed in the night, and asked her what she was doing. "I am giving this back to you," tsukushi reply. Tsukasa eye her questioning and then sighed and said " look,I don't know what it has to do with me, but if you want to throw it away, just do it yourself!"

"Fine", tuskushi said and with a heavy heart, she threw the star necklace to the pool. Tsukasa felt a thud in his heart, like something just broke as he saw the necklace drop to the bottom of the pool. "Let me just ask you one more question", tsukushi whispered in the quiet night. Sighing, tsukasa nodded. tsukushi turned and faced him then asked " Do you know how to swim?" Her eyes no longer with show tiredness but a small spark of hope flamed in her eyes. Tsukasa impatiently replied " of course not, never did and never will". With a strange chuckle, Tsukushi replied " yes you do, and you did". With that curt reply, tsukushi started her attempt to bring tsukasa memories back. She began to talk about each and every memoriable and precious memeories between them, but the blank face continues to stared back. With the final attempt, tsukushi decided to risk her life, and with that she did.

Slowly, she began to step back, with each step at a time, until she reached the edge of the pool. Slowly as if time slowly slowed down, she lean backward and fell with a heart thudding splash. Tsukasa stood grounded unable to move and just stared at the strange girl, who did not surface from her bold stunt. The ripples and waves slowly come to calm on the waters and then there was just silence.

A white figure zooms past him and dove into the pool. Rui felt his heart explode as he saw tsukushi fell into the pool. His mind was blank, and the only thing he felt was fear. Tsukasa could only stare at the nervous Rui as swam to tsukushi. Rui soon surfaced with the unconscious tsukushi, his expression was one that Tsukasa had only witness once when Rui was brought back from the car crash without his parents. Rui heavy pants and raspy serious voice " T-tsukushi! Tsukushi, please, no, no, oh god—please just wake up!" Rui repeated this over and over as he does CPR with the non-responding tsukushi. Tsukusa can only stare blankly over the scene. Tsukushi's face began to turn blue, but Rui would not stop, with a final effort he breathed into her. Tsukushi coughed. Rui could only cried, and apologize over and over " I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I should'nt have keep forcing you to fight to the end, T-tsukushi, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he repeated this as he cradle her head gently.

The crowd started to form around them, and suddenly soujiro jumped in followed by the paramedics. They pried apart the tight but gentle grip of Rui, and lifted tsukushi onto the stretchers and carried her towards the ambulance with Rui anxiously following behind. The crowd then slowly disperses leaving behind a lonely figure who stood awkwardly still.

Tsukasa just numbly stared at the star necklace that dropped from Tsukushi's grasp as she was picked up from the ground. Slowly, he bent down and shakely touched the wet star necklace, unsure what he wanted to do. Unknowingly, he let out a shakily laugh, and then he crumble over and shook. He doesn't know, whether his face was wet by his tears or by the wetness of the ground, but he felt fear and pain and all he could do was cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I don't own HANA YORI DANGO-korean version/ japnese version, just a fan that wish to recreate another plot of the story. DON'T SUE ME please~!

First time writing a fanfic; please constructive criticism only~! Thanks!

tsukushi awoke with a scream, and breathed heavily with relief as she was thrown into the warm embrace of a strong shoulder. "Shhhh, it's okay, it's just a dream, it's just a dream", the soft gentle voice float into the air. "R-rui", tsukushi whisper in responds, and gripped tightly on his shoulder, slowly taking in the familiar milk tea that emit from him. Rui held her gently and preciously, it was all he felt he could do. Once tsukushi lied back down to sleep, Rui could only stare at her calm pale face.

How many times has she had this nightmare, the event that almost cost her , her life. Rui sighed, feeling ache over what he had felt she should do—which was to push her to get tsukasa's memories back-but ultimately failed. Rui held her hand in his palm, tracing the rough lines that beautifully marred her porclaine skin. Her life hadn't been easy, and perhaps it's really time to give up on tsukasa.

Once tsukushi awoke, she smile brightly as she was greeted with everyone's worried expression and Rui's light hearted greeting. "It's over, It's really over" tsukushi said calmly, bringing the room to a halt. Everyone slowly turned towards her, and could only stare. "T-tsukushi, are you sure? I-I mean don't you want to try again?" Ga-eul timidly asked. Tsukushi sigh, her shoulders relaxed as if she is in a serene state, and she calmly said "Yes, Yes, I am sure, we are over."

The door open, and tsukasa stepped out, his face still blank with emotion, but in his eyes rui knew that there was a small familiar spark. Tsukasafisted the star necklace into a the center of his palm and then hastly said " i-I came to see if you are alright". Tsukushi smiled, and answer calmly "Thank you, I am fine." Again, tsukasa felt a thud in his heart, like something precious was lost, but stubbornly he shook it off and nodded curtly and walked out. Rui could only silently stare at tsukushi, he knew that really this time it seem to be over for tsukasa.

Tsukasa felt overwhelm by the frustration and anger that seems to wash over him these past few days as he watch Makino. He was unsure what to place the feeling, but he felt bittered as Tsukushi no longer hound him to remember her with her weird tactics. His engagement was over with yumi, once yumi's real characteristic came through and her façade quickly crumble under the wrath of his mother. Slowly pieces came together, it was impossible for yumi to be what he believed to have forgotten, as he met her only in the hospital. Then who or what was it that grip his heart even as he is under the spell of amnesia?

Tsukasa let out a frustrated huff, and then gripped his hair full of curls, then a flash of blurry figure came to mind and shout at him "I hate your curly hair-!". Then all became gibberish of undistinguishable words. Tsukasa eyes cringed shut as he frantically tries to held on to that piece of memory that seems to hold key to his past. However, it was like water that just slip through his fingers, and he was left angry and alone again.

The F4s decided to go back to Eitoku lounge for a hangout, nothing much happens, just a bunch of pals hanging together, with the exception of a missing member, Rui. Soujiro sighed, and glanced at tsukasa before he spoke, " He's not coming today, he has a meeting." Tsukasa blinked, and retorted "What? Did I say something?" The two F4s looked at him with sympathy as tsukasa hurriedly tries to hide his frantic behavior with light jokes, which were unfortunately told wrong again.

"Well, I 'm a busy men, I got to go!" with that tsukasa bounded out of the lounge hurriedly, tripping over a couple of stairs on the way. As he walked out of the corridor and down the lane outside, he eyes widen. There just down the hill, under the cherry blossom tree sits a familiar long lean figure asleep against the tree. And beside him was none other than the Makino girl, who shoulders Rui's head as she read on with her novel. A familiar scene this seems to be, except it was once in the star tower not under the tree. What was it? It was like his dreams that kept haunting him these past few days. There was always this blurry figure that he fell asleep against. He was shivering then, under a cold or fever—he wasn't sure, but the tacky scarf and jacket the person wrapped around him kept him warmed from the chills. But he always awoke without seeing the face, her face, yes it was a she. B-but who?

Once, tsukushi was released from the hospital, Rui never left tsukushi's side. He hung around her and kept her company. Their friendship are no longer clear, there seem to be blurriness in their relationship. He was her shoulder, the warm embrace, the company, and the one that seems to bring laughter to her everyday lives. She was his everything, she was his life. Rui felt calm and warmed as he stayed un-interfered by tsukushi's side and tsukasa was no longer hounding him for being near tsukushi.

It was a calm day, Rui leaned on tsukushi's shoulder under the cherry blossom tree, and slept. Tsukushi continued with her reading, and finds it particular calming and serene. It was days like this, days without any surprises and no madmen chasing after her, or crazy-powerful mother out to get her. This was what she has been looking for, a peaceful life in Eitoku. She slowly turns her head and stared at the calm peaceful handsome features of Rui. His long eyelashs that many girls envy, the cheek bones that calls for nobility and his manly but generous lips that girls dream to touch. Rui and his always gentle shoulder, his words and his friendship, were suddenly attractive. Unknowingly, Tsukushi leaned her head forward, and before she knew it, her lips touched his, and they kissed. It was soft and taste of milk tea, his lips opened, and tsukushi shot her eyes open and realized he was awake. They stared blankly at each other, shocked but still lip-locked. In frantic mode, tsukushi accidently bit down on his bottom lip, "ow," Rui eyes shut tightly in pain.

Heat rose in tsukushi's ears and then to her cheeks, as she quickly pushed herself away from him. She breathed out heavily, and could only stared before she quickly said "ah, I-I was just-t-…..I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bite you!" with that she ran like a madman towards the hall.

Rui blanked, and could only watch her go until her figure disappeared up the hill, his cheek hot and he felt light and airy. He touched his lips that bled alittle, and then smiled and then his shoulder shook as he chuckled. "Oi! Rui! What are you laughing about?" Soujiro called out. The F4s walked towards him, apparently tsukasa tailing behind grumpily. "Nothing, …. just a kitten bit my lip that's all", Rui reply with his signature smile. "Kitten?" they all voiced and looked around with the exception of tsukasa. The F4s could only stare weirdly at Rui, and then pass it off as Rui's oddness. But all Rui's explanation was a charming smile.

Tsukasa looked darkly at Rui, he wasn't sure why he felt so hurt and surprise when he saw them kissed, like he was in love with the Makino girl. But didn't he hate her? The feeling of anger that boiled over him when she is around, and the haunting feeling of the tears in her eyes that night, the night before she almost died still looms over him and his dreams. But why? Who was she to him? Why does everyone expects him to remember her? The F4s looked at tsukasa, as he is again in his silent mode, unresponsive to what they are talking about. But they hope in time that he would come to a resolve as he seems unlikely to remember tsukushi again. They all thought he would eventually come to his senses and remember her when she pulled that stunt that was too dangerous for anyone to swallow. But seems like it was fate to pull them apart, and they've all come to accept that.

Tsukushi was red from head to toe, her thoughts filled with Rui, and nothing but Rui. Rui-Rui-with his charming smile, his calm and supportive eyes, his straight forwardness, his gentle shoulders and his -lips. Tsukushi was stopped in her track of thought as she fell backward after running into the pole. People chuckle and laughed as they walk past pointing at her. Tsukushi could only feel the heat rushing to her cheeks but was not sure whether if it was the embarrassment from running into a pole or biting down Rui's lips.

At the restaurant, came the loud crashing of the plates for what seems like the 10th time of the day. "Tsukushi-?" Ga-eul worriedly ask her friend. Tsukushi could only apologize over and over to the boss, as she cleaned up the mess. "Tsukushi, did something happened? " Ga-eul asked her dear friend but her eyes became more worried as Tsukushi flushed red. "g-ga-eul…., I –I bit Hanazawa Rui's lips", Tsukushi nervously whispered to Ga-eul's ear. Ga-eul's eyebrow could only raise higher and repeated what tsukushi said "y-you bit Hanazawa Rui's lips?" Tsukushi could only shyly nod before looking down in embarrassment.

After what seems like a long explanation to what happened today, Ga-eul finally pop the question that was on her mind for a while "Tsukushi, are you in love with Hanazawa Rui?" Tsukushi once again flushed red for the 20th time of the day and reply shyly "I-I don't know, I don't know why I did that!" Ga-eul eyes brimmed with happiness for her friend, "Tsukushi! This is great! Your marble-prince, your first love, this is a way to finally move on!" But it was like watching a color show, Tsukushi stuttering with her face flushed red, then pale normal, then pale white, and then red again. "I-I don't l-love him…, But this is w-wrong, and h-he probably doesn't feel the s-same w-way…..But t-t-tsukasa….am I r-really over h-him? Or am I just using Hanazawa Rui?..." the rest of tsukushi's sentence became incomplete as she stutter and tried to voice out her mind, but failed miserably. "Well, you never know unless you give it a try right?" Ga-eul encouraging said and patted tsukushi's shoulder.

As if on cue, the doorbell sound, and tsukushi and ga-eul both welcome their costumer before falling silent with their mouth gapping open. "R-rui?" Tsukushi could only stare at the tall handsome man that was sweating bullets and huffing like he had just ran a mile to get here.

-To be continued-

Please review and constructive criticism only please ~~!

Hope you enjoyed.

Again, I don't own hana yori dango, the Korean or the Japanese versions; just want to recreate another plot. As well, my story is adapted from a mixture of both Korean and Japanese version of HYD.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3

I don't own HANA YORI DANGO-korean version/ japnese version, just a fan that wish to recreate another plot of the story. DON'T SUE ME please~!

First time writing a fanfic; please constructive criticism only~! Thanks!—

"H-hanazawa Rui—" Tsukushi was unable to finish before Rui lunged forward and hugged her, still breathing heavily from running. Tsukushi could only stand still, her mind blank and was unable to register and know what to do next. Rui gripped her shoulders and held her close then reluctantly he pulled away, still perspiring furiously, he said "Tsukushi-, d-did you mean it?" with a determined face that tsukushi never saw before. Tsukushi could only blink and stare at his swollen bottom lip, a mere inches from her face, and reflexively licked her bottom lip. This did not go unnoticed by the two audience, Ga-eul and the boss. A moment of tense silence followed before tsukushi shakily spoke "i-I don't know". Rui's face crumble, and for the first time since shizuka, his eyes showed such deep sorrow that tsukushi couldn't help but be swayed. Rui's gripped on her shoulder loosen, as he was about to let go, tsukushi once again lunge forward and gripped him close with her hands clasped over his on her shoulders. "Rui, I need time, it's too soon, and I am sorry-I don't know what came over me, but I need time." Tsukushi clamped her eyes shut, as she once again seemed to fell into the hypnotic spell of Hanazawa Rui's eyes.

"I know, but my answer is no", came a calm serious reply. "W-what?" tsukushi's eye's shot open; it was so unlike Rui to be inconsiderate. Tsukushi was puzzled over what Rui said, and was unsure what to do, so the store again fell into another awkward silence, because no one can seem to contemplate what Rui meant. Rui answered their questioning stare and bent forward to Tsukushi's level, and stare at her straight in the face before answering "I mean, I know you need time tsukushi, but no I am not going to wait for you, you must take responsibility for what you have done to me and go out with me."

Everyone just stared at him, then their eyes traveled down his handsome face to his swollen lip that tsukushi had moments ago revealed that she was the culprit. Tsukushi burnt red, and averted her eyes away from his hypnotic and dreamy eyes, but unfortunately her eyes landed on the his swollen lips. Tsukushi's color show began again, turning from red, to hot red, and then finally her system overload and she fainted. Rui meaning the ideal knight in shining armor swiftly caught her and the held her like as if she was porcelain doll delicate to the touch. Rui worriedly looked over her face and checked if she was alright, Ga-eul came over and reassure Rui that tsukushi was just too embarrassed and fainted from that. Rui chuckled and looked down adoringly at the sleeping face of tsukushi, then lifted his left hand to move a hair strand away from her face. Everyone in the store held their breath as they watched Rui tenderly lift Tsukushi up and carried her into his white car.

"How charming, tsukushi~fighting~!" Ga-eul thought as she fondly watch over her friend who is being carefully and delicately handled by the marble-eyed prince. People on the streets peer over as they saw the handsome man carrying a girl out of the restaurant, and in awe they could only gap and envy. "Ga-eul, you can't leave, you can't leave okay?" the boss plead Ga-eul. "what? What are you talking about?" Ga-eul asked, sometimes she really couldn't understand her boss. "Just promise me you won't leave" the boss stubbornly requested. "Yes, yes, of course I won't, I still have work!" Ga-eul replied. After affirming his worries, the boss turned his back and walked back into the kitchen.

The doorbell ring, and in comes Soujiro, he was hastily dressed with his ties and buttons all in a mess. "Ga-eul! There's a problem! Please come with me now" Soujiro said as he pulled Ga-eul towards the door. Ga-eul stopped him, and with worried questioning eyes asked "what happened? Did something happened to tsukushi when Rui took her the hospital? Was there a car crash? Are they hurt?" GA-eul's wild imagination and undoubting views to her own answers sometimes surprises Soujiro, but he just nodded firmly and said "quickly, I can't explain now, we must go quickly!" Ga-eul and Soujiro left in a fancy sports car, and the boss again is left alone. "G-GA-EUL! GA-EUL! Y-YOU PROMISED~!" he childishly shouted out after them, feeling quite left out, the boss slump into a chair and pouted.

But it wasn't long before 3 handsome men came through the door and offered to help him out with the store with no extra charge. And within moments, girls of all ages came flocking in and filling up the cozy store. The boss no longer felt alone, and beamed with a wide smile to the sky, kindly thanking the heavens.

Tsukushi was awoken as the car came to a halt and her head bumped on to something solid. Tsukushi looked up and wondered what happened. She flushed red again, as she finds that Rui had lend his lap and use it to cradle tsukushi's head as she slept for who knows how long. "S-sorry Rui, i-I didn't mean to fall asleep." Rui smiled kindly, and chuckled before he bent down and give her a chaste kiss. As if tsukushi can no longer become redder, she became so flustered as she tried to wiggle out of Rui's embrace, but her attempt was futile, as Rui just pushed her back down and said gently " just go back to sleep, we are not there yet." "Huh? W-what? Where are we going?" this was all tsukushi could get out before she started flushing again. Rui's calming hand brushed through her wild ebony hair, like a calming effect, tsukushi soon found she was fast asleep. Rui smile as he trace the contours of her face, the thin but dark brow that arc in such a perfect way. The dark eyelashes clashed against her pale small face. Her tiny cute nose and the generous lips that were soft and taste of eggrolls a few moments earlier-she was beautiful to him, and for once he felt the determination to make her love him, him and only him.

-to be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

I don't own HANA YORI DANGO-korean version/ japanese version, just a fan that wish to recreate another plot of the story. DON'T SUE ME please~!

First time writing a fanfic; please constructive criticism only~! Thanks!—

Tsukasa stared out as the droplets of rain splashed against the window, the droplets slowly slid downwards, ironically much like how he felt. His life started to spiral out of control, as he became taunted by his nightmares, the laughter and smiles in his dreams were beautiful. But it all dissipates as he awoke from the sudden thunder outside that reached his ears. In the midst of night, with no one to call, he stared darkly outside, contemplating why he harbors such anger towards Rui and Makino over the month. With a gulp of the red wine, he threw the glass against the maple colored walls.

The F4s all gathered and visited Tsukasa, hoping that his moodiness had come to calm now, and perhaps back to the normal obnoxious, loyal friend they've grown up with. The knock on his room brought silence, and slowly they pushed the door open. Tsukasa lay flat against the bed, with his blanket fisted in his hands as he growl out his frustration to the unwelcome visitors. "Oi, Tsukasa, want to go for a ride?" Akira light heartedly asked. But he was meant with silence, and could only shrug his shoulders at the other two. "Tsukasa, come on let's go to the club, I can teach you how to get girls", Soujiro cheekily called out to him, and it earned him a pillow to the head. "Tsukasa, what's wrong?" Rui inquired, hoping that perhaps he can coax him into answering them. For a few moments there was only silence, then slowly the muffled voice of tsukasa was heard over the pillow that he pressed his face over. "What?" the F4s said in unison, and then walked towards him, sure that he was not going to throw out a sudden surprise attack, they gripped his shoulders and turned him over.

Tsukasa looked annoyed at them, but quickly sat up and ran his hand over his curls. "I need to remember, I feel like I'm always angry at myself or others for no reasons." Tsukasa said as he looked Rui directly in the eyes. Rui translucent blue eyes just stared back, innocent and clear, unfazed by tsukasa's glare and respond: "sure, we've been trying to get you to remember before." Akira and Soujiro can only gap at Rui, unsure what Rui is really thinking. Did he really mean it? Or did he want to support Makino and Tsukasa again? Tsukasa like the other two was unsure what to do with the unpredictable Rui, and could only stare at him with surprise. "But, do not regret what you have lost, because I give you three chances already," Rui calmly and firmly spoke out. Tsukasa blinked, then growl in anger as he threw a pillow at Rui, feeling pranked. The other two F4s could only stare nervously at the two before they pulled Rui away.

"Rui, why are you fighting tsukasa over a woman?" Soujiro whispered furiously, eyeing the annoyed tsukasa a few times. "Do you really want to break our friendship again?" Akira questioned him. Rui stared right into their eyes, and with the newfound determination that they rarely seen and answered " It's Makino, not some women." As if his answers explained everything, Rui walked out the door with a quick wave to the back and left. They all just stared at the place that once stood Rui, and then Akira turned to tsukasa " Tsukasa, I think Rui is really serious this time, maybe it's best for you to not remember." "Yeah, tsukasa, don't over think it, and move on, perhaps it's for the best you forgot anyway, look on the Brightside, I can show you around and get you hook up with some gals if you want." Tsukasa growled in anger, and then turned his back to them in reply to their suggestion. The two stared at each other, and sighed in response then answered "Alright, we will help you, but you will not like what you remember." Tsukasa replied in curt response, "well, that's for me to decide."

Rui walked out of Tsukasa's place and then ran with all his might to his car, then in a uncharacteristic fashion, hurriedly direct the chauffer to drive to makino's work place. For the first time, Rui felt a sense of lightness, and confidence, as if finding Makino and declaring his love was right. As he mull over tsukushi and what he can do to win her heart, the car suddenly came to a complete halt. "What's wrong, Peter?" Rui gently asked his chauffer. "I'm sorry young master, I think the car tires seems to have deflated, there apparently seems to be a spill of pins and tact on the road sir. Rui looked ahead, and indeed like the Chauffer said, the section of the road seems need a mad clean up. Without a word a due, Rui opened the door and walked out. "Young master! Where are you going?" the frantic chauffer called out as Rui answered quietly "Where I've asked you to take me."

In seconds, Rui broke into a run, a run that he always seems to failed tsukasa when they raced in their family track when they were young. A run that he had always felt was unnecessary to prove, and in which he often lost to the other F4 members. But as he ran past the stores, his pace became faster and faster, his legs felt lighter and lighter carrying him towards the small cozy porridge shop down the street. His breaths became heavy but he wouldn't cave in, a, not this time, not when she is just within grasp. Trickles of sweat slip down along his temple, but he felt refreshed and light rather than what he looked. With an enthusiastic push, the door opened follow by the doorbell chime, and he walked in.

-to be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

I don't own HANA YORI DANGO-korean version/ japanese version, just a fan that wish to recreate another plot of the story. DON'T SUE ME please~!

First time writing a fanfic; please constructive criticism only~! Thanks!—

Tsukushi was awoken by a gentle nudge on the shoulder by Rui. Upon seeing the handsome, charismatic Rui, she shot upright and accidently banged her head to Rui's forehead that was directly above her. "Ouch", came the soft reply, and tsukushi could only look apologetic at him as she rubbed her head. Rui stared incredulously at tuskushi and then broke into fits of chuckles, his hand fist over his mouth trying hard to contain his laughter. Tsukushi could only flush, really that's all she had been doing these days when she is around Rui. "I-I'm s-s-sorry Hanazawa Rui, i-I didn't mean t-to-"She was cut off by Rui leaning forward and staring at her straight in the face with a wide smile. "It's okay tsukushi, i am sorry for making you feel shy," chuckled Rui. Tsukushi hurriedly turned to open the door but fell backwards as Rui pulled her back to him. "R-rui?" the wide eyed Tsukushi whispered as she stared up at the charming man. Rui without any warning lean down and kissed her head on the spot where she was rubbing in pain. And then Rui pulled Tsukushi gently out of the car, and shut the door.

The scene before them was blanketed in white snow. It was cold, but beautiful. Rui took off his thick jacket and wrapped it around tsukushi as she began to shiver. With a small smile, he pulled her forward, toward the cottage by the icy river side. The cozy cottage was decorated lavishly inside, with much comfort and luxury an rich aristocrat would have had. The chauffer closed the door behind them, and made way to make fire for young master and his guest. While tending to the fire, Peter observed the new side of young master that he never saw after the death of his parents. Rui smiled genuinely and looked on adoringly towards the lady guest. The young master use to often felt lonely and out casted even with the other F4s, his stoic face never shed away. However, it seems that this lady guest may change the cold and passive front of the young master, the chauffer quietly pondered.

Rui led Tsukushi to a large room upstairs. The architecture and the cider smell of the house was a stunning sight to behold. The lavish decoration did not stop in Makino' s room, as the focus of the room lies in the large clear widows that reach all the way up to the tall 10 feet ceiling of the room. The fireplace was rustic and had its own cottage charm. The luxurious fluffy princess bed with delicate and complex wooden carvings adorn the bed stands. The feminine room was gorgeous and perhaps too big for Makino to be in. "R-rui, it's beautiful, but whose-?" before tsukushi can finish, Rui quietly answered her question, "It's my mothers, this cottage was a place where my mother and father would visit and bring me to, usually when we go out for our fishing trip with grandfather." "Oh", nodded Tsukushi, as she did not want to further dampen the atmosphere with the talk of Rui's parents, who Rui missed terribly for quite some time. "Tsukushi, let's go fishing tomorrow?" Rui asked as he smile at her consideration to not probe further about his relationship with his grandfather, that has not yet settle down.

Tsukushi eyed him curiously, "in this weather?" Rui smiled, "you'll see". And with that he walked out the her room to let her change.

Confused again by the unpredicatable Rui, she scratched her head, the shrugged it off as she realize that she did not bring any luggage. There was a knock at the door, and tsukushi answered. The chauffer, Peter stood at the door way, and then answered tsukushi's worries by bringing her a luggage of clothes that she may need. "Huh? W-what is this? When did you get this?" Tsukushi questioned as she realized it's a luggage of her own clothes. "Young master asked your parents to prepare this before he arranged for the fishing trip, and as well, young master would like me to let you know that the closet full of clothes are for you to use as you chose", and with that the chauffer bowed politely before heading leaving.

Tsukushi quickly opened her suitcase, but found nothing but underlings and to her surprise she found a thong? With a note attached to it_, "Tsukushi, use it as you see fit-love mom_". Tsukushi flushed with embarrassment and then quickly crumbled the paper in her hands and threw the thong in the trash can beside the door. But just then to her surprise, Rui walked through the opened door, and stared blankly down at the thong that was in the trash. "uh-uh.., that was my mom! It was nothing, she's a bit crazy that's all, d-don't mind that~ah!" tsukushi frantically waved her hands to explain and then quickly hid her face as she bent forward on the ground in defeat and humiliation. "Then came the soft chuckle and gentle laugh that makes tsukushi feels warmed inside. "R-rui?" Tsukushi raised her head shyly and slowly. "It's okay tsukushi, don't worry, I won't think much about it." Rui reassuringly replied her and then said "come on, let's head down for dinner before it gets cold". And with that, the embarrassment quickly died down, and tsukushi's thoughts began to fill with the delicious image of food by the smell in the air.

After dinner, tsukushi and Rui curled up in their own arm chair and began their own delicious reading of advanture novels. It wasn't until the clock ticked 11, did Rui realize the sudden quietness of the room and the soundly soft snore from tsukushi. Rui placed his novel down, and grabbed and wrapped a wool blanket over tsukushi who was sleeping so soundlessly. He sat infront of her armchair, and silently observed the raven beauty infront of him. Sure many would say that she is too wild, and a bit plain, but do they not see how tsukushi shine when she gets that little twinkle in her eyes. The confidence and the determination that gleamed in her eyes when she faced the fearful F4s. On a closer look, her feature is pretty, with a small heart shape face, pale while skin, and wild but dark ebony hair, she was beautiful.

The Butler quietly observed the young master from afar, who seems to be mesmerized by the lady guest as he finger trace along her face. The knocked on the wide entrance door sounded, but this did not distract Rui, so the butler made his way to the door for the guest. The F4s came in along with Ga-eul, all huffing and breathless from the cold. However they all stop short as they stood gapping into the living room. Tsukasa felt annoyed at the sudden halt, and turned his attention to the figures that occupy the living room. In the quiet living room, Rui had lean forward and kissed tsukushi, his manner careful and delicate as if handling something too precious to touch.

The crowd stared wordlessly at them, unaware, Rui continues with his scandalous action, until tsukushi woke and in her surprise bit down on Rui already swollen lips. "Oww," came Rui's soft reply as he let go. The two stared at each other wordlessly; both of their heartbeats increased and heated their cheeks until movements on the corner made them turn their attention to the gathered crowd. "W-what are you doing here?" Tsukushi blushed and frantically tried to freed herself of Rui , but accidently tripped over and topple over Rui. Ga-eul and everyone's eyes widen as the two kissed again by accident. Makino couldn't think, her encounter with Rui over the weeks has been some sort of cycle where accidents and Rui seems to just cause her to flushed and burn with embarrassment and once again, tsukushi is at a loss of what to do.

-To be continued-


	6. Chapter 6

CH. 6

I don't own HANA YORI DANGO-korean version/ japanese version, just a fan that wish to recreate another plot of the story. DON'T SUE ME please~!

First time writing a fanfic; please constructive criticism only~! Thanks!—

The stillness of the room was eerie, as the crowd fully turned all their attention away from the lip-locking couple to the seemingly angry Tsukasa behind them. For some reason, anger boiled over tsukasa, he felt the extreme animosity for the two in front of him, his stomach churned with silent outraged, as he tries to understand his own disposition and why exactly he does he felt so strongly about this occurrence. Then sudden realization shot through him to his core. And with finality and a determined face, he pushed past the others towards the tangled figures. Everyone could only stare at his expression, a fierce fire gleamed in his eyes, that stubborn chin and his mouth tightened to a familiar thin line of displeasure. The group were surprised, and wondered perhaps tsukasa has finally recognize and remembered tsukushi.

Tsukasa bent forwarded and brought both his hands on to each of the two figure's shoulders and then pried them apart. He pushed tsukushi off of Rui, and then turned to gripped Rui hard on both shoulders. Rui cranked his neck to check if Tsukushi was alright from her fall before turning his attention back to the serious Tsukasa. "Rui", came Tsukasa's thunderous voice. "Yo", came Rui's light hearted reply. Tsukasa's eye's expressed a lot of emotion, before he shakily said "Rui, I think I am in love with you." Everyone for a second gasped, before they furrowed their brow and in unison respond: "EEHH?"

Tsukushi eye's widen and then she could only blanked as she tries to understand what has happened. "Oh boy, he totally hit the wrong target, gosh." Soujiro sighed as he hit his head in respond in frustration to Tsukasa's denseness. "Akira could only chuckle and held his stomach in reflex to try and contain his laughter but with no avail.

Yes, it's not possible for me to fall for such an odd girl, the possibility for fall for Rui would have been higher. Then Tsukasa's mind starts to fleet over the years he had spent with Rui. Rui, Rui and his kind and gentle eyes. Even as a man's perspective, Rui was handsome and elegant. There was no doubt that even males would be attracted to Rui, so why would he be a exception? Tsukasa remembered Rui unclothed ways, and his devotion to being a loyal friend, yes it must have been their friendship that had blind sighted him from his unique attraction to Rui. This would explain why he felt a sudden calmness in him like he resolved some conflict as he stared at the wide eyed Rui, whose attention seems to be completely given to Tsukasa.

Then a soft warm chuckle sounded over and carried in to the air. Even the unpredictable Rui was surprised by conclusion that Tsukasa has drawn up. Rui had blinked a few times, before he started laughing and then after he settles down and he stared at Tsukasa's serious expression.

"Oh, really? Well, thanks. I love you like a brother too" Came Rui's soft reply as he stared straight at tsukasa's intense eyes. Marble-blue met Chocolate Brown. And for a moment silence elapsed over the two, as they stared at each other.

-to be continued-

Don't worried folks, it not a Rui and Tsukasa fic.

Please review~ thanks~!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

I don't own HANA YORI DANGO-korean version/ japanese version, just a fan that wish to recreate another plot of the story. DON'T SUE ME please~!

First time writing a fanfic; please constructive criticism only~! Thanks!—

Tsukasa could only stare at Rui, and then his eyes squint into a thoughtful expression, before he realized fully that he was rejected. The crowd held their breath, unable to understand the even that occurred. Tsukasa with a huff, swiftly leaned forwarded, and pressed his lips to Rui's soft ones. Rui perhaps is too surprised to pushed Tsukasa away, as he could only stared wide eyed at Tsukasa's strange behavior.

For moments, no one moved, but then came a scream "NNOOOOO!" and then followed by a punched to tsukasa's head, knocking him over onto the floor. Tsukushi huffed and breathed heavily; slowly she raised her fist to her face and stared at it before peering back at the fallen Tsukasa. "W-What did you do that for, you WEED? Are you trying to kill me or something?" Tsukasa growled dangerously as he rubbed the swollen bump that has already began to formed on his head.

The pain stung like one being smacked by a brick over his head, his eyes flickered angrily over to the makino girl. Then a blurry figure came into mind, the exact pressure and force that once had punched the life out of him. Yes, the pool side, where he had fallen in and almost drowned, a girl dressed in white pulled him out and was desperately trying to revive him with CPR. He remembered the roughness of the ground that caused his head to ache when his head clashed against the edge after being brought up from the waters. The firm grip on his chin and the gentle pressure downwards on his forehead, were all too clear to be a dream. Then the softness of the wet lips pressed against his as hot air blew in and filled his lungs with life. The tingle feelings of pleasure and lightness filled his head; he raised his hands to hold the person in place as he leaned upwards. The person struggled to be freed from his strong grip. His eyes blinked open and he beamed up ward, cheekily grinned at the looming face. Chocolate brown eyes met dark black bottomless ones which tsukasa felt he could drown in. Her face unseen, shadowed by the night, and then came her punch, which almost took the life out of him again. The small figure, drenched from head to toe left hurriedly with a huff and was gone, taking his heart away with her.

Rui and the others can only gap at tsukushi and then back at tsukasa who seems to be quite angry and deep in thought. "Tsukasa, a-are you okay?" Soujiro asked as he leant forward and give his friends a firm shake to reality. Tsukasa remained silent, holding his head as if he was in extreme pain, but his solid, stable form told them otherwise. Tsukasa was momentarily shaken to reality by Akira, and tsukasa looked around. Chocolate brown met dark black bottomless ones. And Tsukasa could only stare straight at tuskushi. Tsukushi stood brave and strong against his observant stare. she suddenly saw a flicker of something familiar behind those brown eyes, and wonder if he remembered. The stillness of the room was disturbed by the butler entering and announcing that the guest rooms were ready. Everyone could only stare at the butler incredulously as if he had grown another head. Ga-eul sensing the rising tension called out to tsukushi, "tsukushi, let's go to your room, I'll sleep with you tonight". And With that the girls left, leaving a mess behind for the others to resolve.

The boys stared at each other and then at tsukasa, whose's eyes seems to have not left the spot where tsukushi once stood. "yo, tsukasa, let's get some rest, everyone's already have a hard day", Akira comfortably said, as he pushed tsukasa towards the stairs that leads up to the guest rooms. Tsukasa silently followed, leaving behind a thoughtful Rui to contemplate about Tsukasa's declaration of love and tsukushi's unexpected rescue?

-To be continued-


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own HANA YORI DANGO-korean version/ japanese version, just a fan that wish to recreate another plot of the story. DON'T SUE ME please~!

First time writing a fanfic; please constructive criticism only~! Thanks!—

Oh as well, I changed Ga-eul into Yuki to fit with the Japanese names that I've used for the characters.

Ch. 8

He looked majestic in white; a soft white glow emitted around him, the white snow that calmly gathered on him took her breath away. She stood, staring at him, in awe, he looked like a sculpture or a knight carved out of a painting. He stood smiling lightly at her, and then he raised his arm out to her, as if silently waiting for her to take hold. His quiet distress shone in his eyes. Eyes that looked pale grey as pure white snow reflects against them. But who was he? Makino wondered as the figure's face was a bit blurry with the snow falling.

"AAHHH!" Makino awoke with a scream as she felled from bed and landed with a loud thud. . Makino rubbed her right shoulder in pain, and then turned quickly, only to see that yuki was awoken and looked worriedly at her before asking if she was alright. Makino nodded and the two friends stared at each other before Makino broke into fits of laughter and giggles. Her laughter was contagious, so yuki was soon joined in laughing and gripping her stomach, both enjoyed a simple merriment shared between them. Makino's dream soon forgotten as the smell off breakfast floated over the room. Both eagerly dressed and left the room hurriedly.

Tsukasa had did not slept a wink all night. His mood was dired as he could only mull over what had occur that night. He just couldn't get over the strange feeling of uneasiness. It was strange to him that he did not feel the pain of rejection that he thought he would have. There was a calamity and acceptance to Rui's decision, although it was a decision that came too quickly for his liking. Tsukasa played with his food; his thoughts far away from the meal before him. Then an enthusiastic squeal chimed over the room, the familiarity of the next word brought him back to the present moment: "….Oiishii~!" the makino girl said, her eyes twinkled with happiness and her face was an expression of pure happiness and bless as she dug in her food. Tsukasa stared, her phrase repeated in his head "..oiishii!...oiishii!", his sudden stillness caught Akira's attention, who kindly asked him what was wrong. "Oh, ah, ah nothing," Tsukasa said in a nervous manner, and hurriedly began eating what was on his plate. His action familiar to the F4s, as they stared at him, wondering what exactly is he excited and nervous about.

The blanket of snow was thick and tempting to tsukushi and yuki. The girls hurriedly left breakfast to change for outdoor dressing. But within moments, Makino had come running down, tripping over the last few stairs, and caught just in time by the gentle Rui. "What's wrong?" his dulcet voice asked. Makino could only stared up at him, her gazed transfixed at his swollen bottom lip. Then quickly flushed, she asked "can I borrow your winter jacket? There's only one winter jacket in the closet". "Sure", came is light reply. Rui turned to go up the stairs, but tsukasa beat him to it, and threw his thick winter jacket onto makino. "Take it, I don't plan on going out in this crazy, cold weather anytime soon," and with that, tsukasa walked out of the dining room. Tsukushi could only stare down at the familiar thick jacket that had once been covered over her out of his concern. Unknowingly to her, Rui was observing her in silence.

The F4s along with tsukushi and yuki were out playing in the snow, laughing loudly and in breathlessness. Tsukasa stared silently out through the large window, his eyes never left makino. He watch Makino beaming with happiness, her eyes twinkled as she playfully threw snow balls at Rui and the other F4s. Then Rui tackle her over, and they rolled around in the snow, tangled up and laughing.

He felt something constricted, and ache, then he grip tightly to his chest, hoping that perhaps it would go away in time. It did, but it left a bitter after taste, the taste of strong tea that Soujiro would make. It finally dawned to him that Makino was the one that he had forgotten, but the memories in between was still a blank white page, moreover he did not feel the fiery burned in him that was so often described between a passionate couple. Then would this feeling of suffocation and anger towards makino really be love? Or would perhaps he felt some sort of attraction towards her, but mistaken it for love, as he had done with Rui? And Rui, why does he still have this strong, indescribable feeling towards him? It was certain to him that part of that strong feeling for Rui was anger but what was the other feeling that made him have such a strong reaction? Tsukasa furrowed his brow together as his face scrunched into a thoughtful expression, and he was left to ponder over his own questions.

-to be continued-


	9. Chapter 9

CH. 9

I don't own HANA YORI DANGO-korean version/ japanese version, just a fan that wish to recreate another plot of the story. DON'T SUE ME please~!

First time writing a fanfic; please constructive criticism only~! Thanks!—

Oh as well, I changed Ga-eul into Yuki to fit with the Japanese names that I've used for the characters.

Yuki smiled on as her friend tumble together with Rui, follow by breathless laughter and merriment. The two figures rolled past the small hill, and stopped, With Rui on the bottom and Tsukushi tangled over top of him. There was a comfortable silence passed between them, time stopped, they stare mesmerized by the depth and clarity of each other's eyes. Like lovers, heartbeats increased, noses tinted pink from the cold, cheeks warmed from sudden heat, and then they kissed. Rui raised his head, and in a swift moment captured her cold lips with his, like fire sweeping across their lips, it soon warmed their bodies, and they melt into each other's embrace, with tsukushi collapsing into Rui's comforting hold.

The others looked on, staring happily at the too. The two still lost in their own world, were soon brought to reality, as a piles of snow repeated fell on them. Soujiro and Akira laughed on as they mischievously pulled on thick branches full of snow over top of them. Tsukushi squealed in shock as she felt the sudden coldness from the snow. Rui jokingly threatened them to stop, but smiled on happily, while he thoughtfully brought his arm over tsukushi to block the snow. After few more rounds of snow ball fights, the breathless four trudged through thick layers of snow towards the inviting cottage.

After dinner was served, tsukasa uncharacteristically left alone for the corner and sat down on the armchair placed there. He quietly observes and contemplates over his new realization and wondered what action he should take. He was once always confident, and strong, when did he lose that? It was really the first time he felt uncertain. Uncertain for what the future holds, as he only knows that they were really once in love, but now? He was afraid, and unable to confront them, Rui and Tsukushi. So what if he knows the truth, he has no memory of back then. Would she even be happy? Would she come back to him? The pieces of flashbacks were bits of each memory, and did not really make any sense. He sighed in tiredness as he tries to sort and organize his own thoughts. Questions that were left unsolved, questions that fervently wants to be answered.

There was always this voice in his mind that taunts him. It taunts him every time he watches them, the voice that tells him that the passion and love that once happened between tsukushi and himselves are dead and forgotten, and left like a ghost. A sudden sense of grief overrides him, as he felt something die with the last thought. Did he really love her? More importantly does he no longer love her?

Rui stared at Tsukasa from the corner of his eyes; he knew instantly from the change in his behavior that Tsukasa knows the truth. The question now is what he plans to do, and more importantly does he still love and cares for Tsukushi as he did back then?

Yuki, and the other two F4s continues to hint and tease at the red faced Tsukushi, over the chemistry between Rui and her. "Tsukushi, would you like me to pass you the mash potatoes? Oh wait, Hanazawa Rui, can you passed that to tsukushi, I don't think I can reach that far," Yuki innocently asked. Rui obliviously to their teasing complied; tsukushi flushed and nervous received the plate. With the touch of their hands, Tsukushi lets go, and the plates broke with a messed left in its wake. The room became silent, as everyone's attention lands on tsukushi, she stubbornly tries to pretend nothing happen with a heated face. Soujiro and the others at the table smiled knowingly, but Rui extended out his hand and covers her forehead. "Tsukushi, I think you have a cold," Rui nonchalantly said, as if everything was as normal as how tsukushi wants it to be.

With the clash of plate, Tsukasa shot his head towards the chattering table that immediately became silent. He watched tsukushi, her every action, the fluster and franticness of her movements and then he painfully acknowledged that she was attracted to Rui. She is red, why is she red? Why is she flustering, and averting her eyes from him? Him, why Rui? Wasn't she in love with me? Does she still love me? Do I still love her? His thoughts tangled and untangled, while the jumble of questions invoked strong emotion of fear, anger, confusion, and betrayal. Yes, that was what the indescribable feeling he had felt towards Rui was. It's the feeling of being rob of what was supposed to be his. Tsukasa quickly turn his back from the crowd, the happy scene before him ironically was too painful to swallow.

Rui leaned against his armchair, and quietly watched the flakes of snow fall outside. It's going to be chilling again, probably need to bring extra blankets to Tsukushi and the others, Rui thought. Rui then walked quietly towards tsukushi's room, his knock brought no response so he pushed through the door. Tsukushi was fast asleep, and Yuki was not in the room. Rui carried the thick stack of wool blankets over, however, even with his height, he could not see over the layers of blankets he was carrying. Unexpectedly, he tripped over the carpet near the bed, with the wool blankets scattered in a shapeless heap on the floor. Rui had fallen onto the bed, just mere inches from Tsukushi's sleeping figure. Rui was suddenly consumed with staring down at her calm face; a serene expression that took over her face. Rui leaned in, softly brushed his lips to her rosy ones, and then rose to observe this wild beauty below him. The slight shift of feet near the doorway shifted his attention, and he turn to greet the person at the door. Rui's calm, soft dulcet voice carried over the room, but not quite loud enough to disturb the sleeping figure on the bed. Rui then asked: "Oh, tsukasa, what brings you in here?"

-To be continued-


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

I don't own HANA YORI DANGO-korean version/ japanese version, just a fan that wish to recreate another plot of the story. DON'T SUE ME please~!

First time writing a fanfic; please constructive criticism only~! Thanks!—

Oh as well, I changed Ga-eul into Yuki to fit with the Japanese names that I've used for the characters.

Tsukasa stares numbly at Rui, as he watched him kiss her. Something broke inside, and then a flurry of images of tsukushi came into mind. Tsukasa stumbled into the room, his walk slow and wobbly. He tries to make sense of things. He grip tightly at the nearby chair, and bent his head in deep thought and reflection as memories came rushing back. Tsukushi and her powerful punch, Tsukushi and her twinkling eyes, Tsukushi and undying spirit, Tsukushi and her twinkly eyes, Tsukushi…tsukushi...

Rui watched in surprise as he stare at the odd tsukasa. He did not feel the qualm of guiltiness for falling in love with tsukushi. Even if she was his, there was no way he will give her back. Not when he repeatedly warned him and given him chances that regretfully almost killed tsukushi. No, not this time. No teddy bears or anything would persuade him of otherwise.

There was uneasiness between them, and moments passed on, with only the tsukushi's soft snores to filled the room. Tsukasa finally raise his head to face his friend, his rival, his...opponent. "Rui, I remember now, I remember everything now," Tsukasa said in a familiar, confident, but quiet voice. Rui only nodded, cautious and wary of tsukasa's next movement.

Tsukasa felt alert, and the uneasiness and uncertainty that he once felt was gone, replaced by the familiar confidence and peace within. Tsukasa signaled for Rui to follow him, and leave tsukushi to her soundless sleep. They walked outside, quite aware that it was the midst of the night, and both had the decency to avoid bickering inside the non-sound proof cottage rooms. They two shivered at the coldness, with the harsh wind blowing icily over them. But neither would falter and both stood their ground.

Then came the punch, a direct hit to the left cheek. Rui toppled over from the force, and landed on the soft ground. He quickly rose and lunged at Tsukasa, both beating each other senseless, until only the sound of breathlessness is heard over the harsh wind. The two large figures lay flat on to the snow, both panting heavily, and both bruised and exhausted. They turned and stared at each other, chocolate brown met marble blue, both furrow their brows in deep thought, time passed, and before anything was said, large grins broke from their faces. Yes, this was just like before, and this was how they communicate. It's their communication, a simple, mutual communication that only the two shared and only the two could understand.

"Rui, do you love her?" Tsukasa breathlessly yelled out in the silent night. "Uh" Rui firmly nodded, eyes shone of truth and determination. "Rui ,do you remember? Remember the time when I was with her?" Tsukasa asked. "Uh", Rui softly answered, his eyes far away. Tsukasa observed Rui's lonely expression before asking: "Rui, back then-did you felt like crap, like what I am feeling now?" Tsukasa cheekily asked follow by a heavy intake of breath. "Uh" Rui nodded in response. Moments of brief silence passed and then tsukasa calmly asked: "Rui, will you take care of her, and not make her cry as I have done?" Unhesitant, Rui answered: "Yes, I will, I swear". And with that their eyes met, as if on cue the two then clasps their arms in a brotherly hand shake, while laying flat on the snow.

A drop of tear fell from tsukasa's eyes before he could turn his head away. Eyebrows furrowed in sorrow and pain, but there was a readiness and acceptance to it all. Rui observed the brave and strong tsukasa, whose confidence and strong personality was what Rui had always envied and supported. Moments of understanding silence passed, and then tsukasa swiftly turned his usual confident face towards Rui and he arrogantly said: "Rui, then I am giving her to you, take care of her", then he quickly rose, and trudged towards the cottage. Rui knew that the arrogance was a façade to his pain, and with a firm shout: " I will! I promise!" Rui ran towards him. The two large figures topple over, and began a friendly round of snow ball fight.

When Tsukasa and Rui entered the cottage, everyone was already awake. "What happened?" Tsukushi asked worriedly as she eyed over their appearance, looking extremely anxious at the two bruised and snow covered figures. Tsukasa clasps his arm over Rui shoulder and the both laugh, it was a sincere laugh. A small smile passed secretly between them as all conflicts, resentment and anger have finally became resolved. Although tsukasa knew that he will experienced a period of pain and sorrow to grow out of his love, but his friends and his memories will carry him forward.

Their masculine laughter was contagious, as is happiness. In the coldest night of the winter, there was no anger or sorrow but only happiness echo through the walls of the cottage. There were happiness for the new couple, the happiness that will forever stay in memories, and the happiness in the near-future that awaits everyone.

-End-

Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed this story


End file.
